Five Night High
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Brooke and Fredrick, the sons of Bonnie Bunny and Freddy Fazbear, are first years at a high-school called Five Night High. They find their knew roommates and become friends very quickly. What will happen to these first years? Only one way to find out. They must survive the night.
1. Welcome To Five Night High

**Welcome to Five Night High. The next genoration for the animatranex and security guards. Have fun... I hope you can survive the night.**

* * *

My name is Brooke. I use to be the narrator for Ever After High, but I wanted to do this instead. Yes, you can do that if your like me. Anyway, We start with Fredrick and Brooke, twins of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie Bunny. Fredrick is a crazy guy who is kinda slow when it comes to school. Brooke is more of a fast working person with glasses. They were in their car with their mom and dad, waiting to go to Five Night High, the best school ever in the history of 12:00AM. Fredrick has always dreamed of going there, but Brooke just wanted to go because he doesn't do anything without Fredrick.

"You guys ready for school?" their dad said.

"Yep," Fredrick said jumping in his chair, I'm so ready. How 'bout you, Brooke?"

"I'm just hoping we'll be in the same room," Brooke said slightly smiling.

"Come on, little bro," Fredrick said punching Brooke's arm, "Aren't you the least happy about this school?"

"No, not really," Brooke said, "I just don't wanna be sleeping alone. It gets too scary at night. If you sleep alone, no one can save you."

"Look, there it is," their mom said, "Five Night High."

Fredrick giggled and looked at the huge building. Brooke just sighed and banged his head on the seat in front of him. When their dad parked, the whole family got out. Fredrick of course had to force Brooke out, but he was still out. The family walked into the school where grown ups and children chattered. Fredrick liked the inside better then the outside because there was more people. Brooke liked the outside better then inside because it was quiet. The family walked to the table in the the center of the room. There was a lady at that table and she had a book with names in it and a box that had many peaces of paper with numbers in it.

"Hello, miss," Fredrick and Brooke's dad said, "We're here for our dorm room number."

"What's your kid's names?" the lady said.

"Brooke Fazbear and Fredrick Fazbear," their dad said.

"Fazbear," the lady said to herself as she looked for the names in her book, "Ah, here you two are. I must speak with Fredrick first."

"I'm Fredrick," Fredrick said walking up to the lady.

"Here's your dorm room number," the lady said handing Fredrick a peace of paper.

"Thank you, miss," Fredrick said walking away.

"Now I must see Brooklyn," the lady said, "She sounds like a petty girl."

"I'm here," Brooke said walking up slowly.

"Why does she look like a boy?" the lady said.

"He is a boy," Brooke and Fredrick's mom said.

"Okay, Brooklyn," the lady said not really caring and handing Brooke his peace of paper, "here's _your_ dorm room number."

"Thank you, miss," their parents said walking away from the table and outside with Brooke and Fredrick. The two parents then bent down a little to become face to face with their children.

"Kids," their mom said as she started to cry, "be good, do well in school, no bullying, depend on each other and change your underwear everyday. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fredrick and Brooke said blushing.

"Well," their dad said being cool, "I guess this is so long."

"Bye, sweeties," their mom said giving them a hug, "Make sure you tell each other to change underwea-."

"We will," Brooke and Fredrick said blushing once more and hugging their mom and dad, "Bye."

Their mom and dad got into the car, looked back to see what men they've become and drove away, leaving their little babies behind.

"WHOO-HOO!" Fredrick said cheering, "WE ARE MEN!"

"Uh, sure," Brooke said quietly, "It's getting dark. We should find our dorm room."

"Let me see your card," Fredrick said taking Brooke's peace of paper, "Crud muffin. We'll be in difflerent dorm rooms. I'm in 20, your in 15."

"That's to far apart," Brooke said, "The only times we've been that apart is when I need a shower. What do we do?"

"We listen," Fredrick said walking into the building with Brooke, "There's nothing we can do about it. Plus, you need to learn how to sleep alone."

"But I've never been without you," Brooke said, "What if the guy in my dorm room doesn't like me?"

"You man up," Fredrick said walking upstairs, "If you need anything, I'll just be down the hall. It's not that bad. You can do it, Brooke."

"Wait," Brooke said, "they said I was a girl. What if my roommate is a girl?"

"I bet only that lady thought you were a girl," Fredrick said looking at the dorm door numbers and seeing #15, "Here's your home for the year."

"Fredrick, I'm scared," Brooke said, "I don't wanna be without you."

"It's alright," Fredrick said handing Brooke his card back, "Now go make a friend."

"Alright, I'll try," Brooke said hugging his brother.

Fredrick then walked away and looked for #20. Brooke took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and opened the door wide only to see two boys in the room playing cards on the ground.

"Oh," Brooke said, "is there already two people in this room?"

"Nope," one boy said with a huge smile, "This is just my friend. Let me see your card."

Brooke walked up tot he guy and handed him his card.

"Yep, your in the right room and... I just won the game, Proxy," the guy said holding out his deck of cards.

"Crud muffin," the other guy said standing up, "I'll leave you two be and I need to go find _my_ roommate. Later."

The other guy walked out of the room and closed the door. Brooke then looked back down at the other guy and saw a hand in his face.

"I'm Charlie," the guy said, "What's your name?"

"Brooke," Brooke said.

"Nice to meet you, Brooke," Charlie said.

"Likewise," Brooke said shaking Charlie's hand.

"So your my roommate?" Charlie said.

"Yeah," Brooke said feeling kinda awkward because he didn't know what to do.

"You can choose your bed," Charlie said picking up the deck of cards, "I don't care about which bed I get."

Brooke looked at both beds. He chose the one on the left because he thought it was closer to Fredrick. He set his backpack down on the bed and sat on the bed.

"So I get right?" Charlie said.

"Yeah," Brooke said unzipping his back pack and opening his suitcase.

"You do know that you don't have to be shy about anything," Charlie said, "We're both first years and I bet we have a lot in common, but we won't know until you come out of your shell."

Brooke looked at the perky, blond, pink-eyed, boy. He saw courage in him. Charlie clearly had no fears. He was a easygoing dreamer. It looked like nothing bothered him and he always showed who he was. Brooke nodded his head and gave Charlie a shy smile. Charlie giggled and gave Brooke a even bigger smile and wink to go with it and a side of two fingers coming out of his fist. Brooke thought that was so cute.

"Whose your parents?" Brooke said.

"Chika Chicken and The Mangle," Charlie said, "I'm more of my mom, Chika, though. I'm not really a sad person that turned into a helpless fox. I'm more of a cupcake fan. Anyway, whose your parents?"

"Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie Bunny," Brooke said, "I'm more of my mom, Bonnie, as well. I'm not as crazy as my dad. I just like to be in the back-round of my family."

"Oh, yeah," Charlie said, "you mom called me. She wanted me to tell you to...change your underwear everyday."

Charlie let out a big laugh. Brooke just blushed and closed his backpack so Charlie wouldn't see his underwear.

"Sorry," Charlie said as he continued laughing, "I don't mean to laugh. It's just you mom sounds like she babies you."

"She does," Brooke said, "I don't know why she would tell me to... you know what I mean."

"My mom just tells me to eat healthy," Charlie said, "but I don't really listen to that rule."

Charlie stopped laughing and sighed. He open his suitcase and started to unpack. Brooke did the same, but he waited on the backpack. When they were done, they unpacked their backpacks. Brooke looked over at Charlie to make sure he wasn't looking at he shoved his... you know... in his drowse. The two were done unpacking. They sigh and leaned on their beds. Charlie started to hum a song called "Hello Especially". Brooke knew the song well, yet he kept silent. Charlie then grabbed his laptop and turned on the song he was humming. He stood up and grabbed Brooke's wrist and started dancing. Brooke wasn't ready to dance all the sudden. He wan'ted to dance when they really knew each other, but charlie forced Broke to dance. The two spun around the room. The song ended and the two fell on the floor by tripping on each others legs. Charlie laughed. Brooke laughed as well. The two were so tired, they just fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

 **Before Brooke fell asleep.**

Fredrick finally found his dorm room. He knocked o the door and opened it. He saw a guy on his laptop in his bed, which was on the left side. The guy looked up to see Fredrick and looked back down. Fredrick laughed quietly and walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Fredrick said to the guy.

"Hi," the guy said quietly.

"I'm Fredrick," Fredrick said, "You must be my roommate. Looks like you've made yourself at home already."

"Did you want this bed?" the guys said.

"No," Fredrick said, "I kinda wanted the empty one. The one on the right. So you fine."

Fredrick walked to his bed and started to unpack. When he was done, he laid in bed and studied his roommate. His roommate clearly like white and black stuff. His bed, clothes and everything of his was white and black. Fredrick on the other hand liked brown and blue.

"So," Fredrick said, "whose your parents?"

"The Puppet and Balloon Boy," the guys said, " I'm more like my dad though. I'm Parker."

"Nice to meet you," Fredrick said.

"You too," Parker said closing his computer, "So, whose _your_ parents?"

"Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie Bunny," Fredrick said, "I'm clearly more like my dad. My moms to calm and she makes up to many rules."

"Like, "Change your underwear everyday" rule?" Parker said reading a text from his phone.

"Yep," Fredrick said, "Wait, what?"

"You mom texted me," Parker said tossing his phone back onto the dresser, "She seems like the over reacting mom. She seems nice though."

"Yeah," Fredrick said, "She goes a little to far when it comes to helping us."

"I bet she does," Parker said.

"So," Fredrick said, "why are you, like, covered in black and white."

"I'm not just black and white," Parker said, "I got a little bit of purple in me. I'm just like my mom more. She also tout me how to do this."

Parker then turned into sparkles and disappeared. Fredrick didn't know he was gonna do something like that.

"That's pretty cool," Fredrick said.

"Thank you," Parker said popping up right next to Fredrick.

"He disappeared again and was now on his bed.

"I'm pretty skilled," Parker said.

"Yeah, you are," Fredrick said, "That is so amazing."

"Thank you," Parker said, "Anyway, why did you come to this school?"

"I just didn't like any of my old schools," Fredrick said, "I wanted to go to a school where I... don't have to be embarrassed by my mom, but that didn't work. So why'd _you_ come here?"

"My mom said when I become a high-schooler," Parker said, "then I'll be able to quit home-school and go to bording school. Ta-da."

"So I guess we've both never been to a bording school before," Fredrick said, "and look at us now."

"Yeah," Parker said giggling, "Fredrick, do you know this song?"

Parker then grabbed his laptop and played "Crossing Fields". Fredrick smiled and nodded his head. He then got up, grabbed Parker's wrist and made him dance. The two mouthed the words as they danced. They bit their toughs once and a while, but they continued anyway. The song ended and they fell on their beds. They laughed and they were tired. They fell asleep right away.

The End

... Is Only Night One.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**

 **BTW, if you've watched Ever After High and you've seen at the end that is says "The End... Is Only The Beginning", I just made is "The End... Is Only Night One".**

 **Bye!**


	2. Get To Know Their Roomates

**I know it's only been 30min or so, but I have to add this before this idea goes away. So, here we go.**

* * *

 **The next morning, 1:47PM.  
**

Brooke woke up with a stretch and a yawn. Charlie was still asleep. Brooke decided to let Charlie sleep. Brooke got up from the floor and stretch once again. He looked at the time. 5 _:47?_ Brooke thought to himself.

"Wake up, Charlie," Brooke said pushing Charlie.

"I'm up," Charlie said sitting up.

"We need to get ready for schoo-," Brooke couldn't finish.

"We have no school today," Charlie said putting his finger over Brooke's mouth, "It's a Sunday. I heard that they give everyone who has a roommate a day to get to know each other. so today, we get to hang out."

"Rosy," said a guy walking in, "time to wake up. Wait, AHHHHH!"

"Do you need something?" Charlie said back.

"Uh," the guy said, "wrong room. Sorry if I killed a moment. Wait to do all that stuff till I'm out of the room. Bye. AHHHHH!"

The guy closed the door and ran away from it. Brooke's eyes widened. Charlie was just confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Charlie said.

"Nothing," Brooke said no believing Charlie didn't know what that guy meant, "He was just joking."

"About what?" Charlie said.

"Never mind," Brooke said, "Ask your mom. Anyway, what should we do today since we have no school?"

"We can walk around and see the town," Charlie said standing up with Brooke.

"I'm fine with that," Brooke said, "Let's just get dressed. I'll get dressed in the bathroom, if that's okay."

"Why not out here?" Charlie said.

"No reason," Brooke said, "That guy just scares me."

"Alright," Charlie said, "I'll get dressed out here."

Charlie grabbed his shirt and started to lift it up. Brooke quickly grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom thinking _Crud, that guy made me feel really awkward. Hopefully Charlie won't really ask his mom what he meant by that._ When Brooke was in the Bathroom, he slammed the door, locked it and breath heavy. He then sighed and remembered that the guy that came into their room just assumed. Brooke then got dressed. He changed into a short sleeved, shirt, which was purple and it had pizza on it, and blue jeans with red ten-a-shoes. He unlocked the door and saw Charlie wearing a short sleeved, yellow shirt that said "CAKE" and had a picture of a cupcake on it with a pink, long sleeved shirt, pink shorts with high, yellow socks and orange ten-a-shoes. Brooke put his clothes in his dirty laundry basket and walked back into the bathroom with Charlie to brush his teeth. When they were done with all that, they walked out of the room only to see Fredrick and Parker coming out of room 20. Fredrick was wearing a brown, short sleeved shirt that had a microphone on it and blue jeans with light blue ten-a-shoes. Parker was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved shirt, which was white with black stripes, with black shorts and white ten-a-shoes. They looked at each other. Brooke an Fredrick ran to each other and gave each other a hug. Parker and Charlie just looked at each other.

"Is this your brother that I saw you write about in your diary?" Charlie asked Brooke.

"You read my diar-, I mean, note book?" Brooke said.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "I found a book that said "Brooke's diary" on your shelf and I read it while you were in the bathroom. Hope you don't mind. I just read the first chapter, but then it became cool, so I didn't stop."

"Next times ask me, please," Brooke said letting go of his brother.

"Got it," Charlie said, "Nice to meet you, Fredrick. I'm Charlie.

"Thank you?" Fredrick said, "this is Parker."

"Nice to meet you two," Parker said as him and Charlie walked closer to each other.

"Nice to meet you too, Parker," Charlie said, "So, what are you and Fredrick doing today?"

"We're just gonna walk around the town and see where we live now," Parker said.

"We are too," Brooke said.

"Cool," Fredrick said, "Maybe we should go together."

"Can we, Brooke?" Charlie said.

"Why not?" Brooke said.

Charlie cheered and jumped. He couldn't wait to hang out with Fredrick and Parker.

"Let's go, guys," Charlie said grabbing Parker's hands and running while Parker struggled to keep up.

Fredrick and Brooke laughed at their two friends and started to follow them. While Fredrick and Brooke were running, someone went out of their room and Fredrick ran into her.

"Ow," the person said falling onto the floor with Fredrick, "that hurt."

"Crud muffin," Fredrick said standing up and helping the person he knocked over up, "Sorry about that."

Fredrick's eyes then widened. He noticed that the person he knocked over was a girl. Her hair was blue and she had rosy cheeks and blue bunny ears. She wore a blue, short sleeved shirt with a red guitar on it and a pink mini skirt and blue, knee-high socks and pink ten-a-shoes.

"Your in a hurry, huh?" the girl said.

"Not really," Fredrick said, "We're just chasing our friends. They kinda left us."

"Well," the girl said, "sorry for being in your way."

"Same here," Fredrick said, "Well, see you around."

"Yeah," the girl said.

The two stood there looking at each other. Fredrick smiled and the girl just waited for him to leave.

"I'm Brooklyn," the girl said.

"I'm Fredrick," Fredrick said holding in his laugh, "this is... Brooklyn."

Fredrick let his laughter out as Brooke blushed and the girl giggled silently.

"A guy named Brooklyn?" the Brooklyn said, "I don't believe it. That is so weird. We have the same name."

"Yep," Brooke said, "and Fredrick loves both of us. It's that right, Fredrick?"

"No," Fredrick said, "I just love you like a brother. I love her as a friend. Now, Brooklyn, we must go find our friends. Goodbye."

"Bye, Fredrick," Brooklyn said as the two boys walked away.

"Fredrick," Brooke said slapping his brother, "why'd you say my real name? Why didn't you just say 'Brooke' instead?"

"It was just too funny," Fredrick said, "I mean, you both have the same name. Anyway, we should catch up with Parker and the other guy."

"Charlie," Brooke said.

The two ran out of the building and outside. They stopped and saw their two friends waiting for them. Charlie was sitting in the grass blowing, the fuzz off of dandy lions and Parker was sitting in the grass, wishing Charlie would stop blowing the fuzz in his face. Brooke and Fredrick walked up to their two friends and taped their shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Brooke said.

"Yeah," Charlie said standing up with Parker, "Let's eat! I mean, let's go."

"I'm ready," Parker said.

"Let's go, guys," Fredrick said as they all started walking to the town.

They walked for a mile till they finally reached the town. There wasn't really anything to do there. They just wanted to walk around. They looked everywhere and nothing was fun. It was all just peaces of crud and metal.

"HELP!" the boys heard a voice coming from a ally way, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Over here," Brooke said as they all started to run.

The boys finally found the ally. There were three, large, men around this boy, who looked like a first year in high-school. Charlie ran up to the men and beat them down. They were left with bumps and bruises. Charlie looked at the helpless, first year. He gave him a big, perky smile.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Charlie," Brooke said.

"Me too," Fredrick said.

"I don't have to worry," Parker said, "I can disappear."

"Are you okay?" Charlie said to the guy, reaching his hand out.

"I don't need your help," the guy said smacking Charlie's hand, "I was doing fine."

"You called for help, you know," Brooke said.

"I didn't know anyone would come," the guy said getting up, "I can take care of myself. I don't need help from you three. Got it?"

"Someone needs a nap," Charlie said poking the boy nose once.

"Who were those guys?" Parker said tilting his head.

"Endo, Goldy and Nightmare," the guy said, "Their park of a bully group called 'The Metal Blood Cells'. They go to Five Night High."

"Crud muffin," Parker said, "That means we'll meet them again. Hopefully they learned their lesson."

"Well, see you guys later," the guy said walking away.

"Wait," Charlie said grabbing the guy's jacket, "what's your name?"

"Percy," the guy said pushing Charlie's hand away, "See you at school."

Percy walked away from the group with his white hair in his face.

"That guy seemed like he was mad," Parker said, "What's his problem?"

"He didn't sleep last night, that's for sure," Charlie said.

"Is that all you say?" Parker said.

"No," Charlie said, "I also said he needed a nap. I'm being serious, you know."

"Let's follow him, Brooke," Fredrick said getting excited.

"No," Brooke said shaking his head, "I don't wanna randomly follow a person that we only know the name of. That kinda makes us look like stalkers. You can go, but I won't."

"Lame-o," Fredrick said rolling his eyes, "Fine, we'll just walk around and be boring and not at all stalking."

"Good," Brooke said, "so, where are we going first?"

"Let's go to the-the-," Charlie's eyes widened as he saw the most pertest girl he's ever seen, "Kawaii, Cosplay, Potato."

"What?" Parker said.

"That girl's got a nice face," Charlie said just blurting out his feelings, "I wanna be with her forever. Let's go see her."

"Why?" Parker said.

"She's so kawaii," Charlie said.

"You mean 'cute'?" Parker said.

"Nope," Charlie said, "I mean... KAWAII!"

"Well," Brooke said, "we're not just gonna go over there for no good reason. You also might wanna get to know her before you fall in love. I've seen her at the school, so you can hang out with her more of the time."

"Really?" Charlie said, "I can talk to her whenever I want now. YAY!"

"Shh," Parker said covering Charlie's mouth, not because she could hear him, but because he was getting annoying.

"Let's just go back to the school," Fredrick said, "This town is kinda boring."

"Yeah, let's go," Brooke agreed.

"Yeah," Parker said uncovering Charlie's mouth.

"YEAH!" said jumping once and giggling.

The four walked back to their school. When they got there, it was pitch black outside. They walked quietly into he dark building. They knew they would get in trouble if someone saw them sneaking in the school after dark. They were being very quiet till... *floor creaks*

"Halt," the boys heard a low voice echo threw the school.

Spotlights shined on the four. The lights were so bright, the boys covered their heads with their jacket hoods.

"Grab 'em," the man said again.

Suddenly tall, buff men grabbed the four boys and cuffed their hands.

"Now," a man coming out of the shadows and standing in front of Brooke, "let's see who you _really_ are."

The man took off Brooke's hood and shined a flashlight in his face.

"Ow," Brooke said closing his eyes, "What the Freddy-Jo."

"Brooklyn?" the man said.

"Your real name is Brooklyn?" Charlie and Parker said laughing, "Priceless."

"Brooklyn Grace is his full name," Fredrick said.

Parker and Charlie were laughing their heads off. They couldn't believe he had a girl name. Brooke just blushed and looked away from them.

"You are all students," the man said lifting up everyone's hoods, "You are in so much trouble."

The boys were told to follow the man and his tall, buff, friends to the principle's office. When they got there, they got shoved into the office. The man closed the door and left the four boys piled onto each other. They looked up and saw another tall, buff, man, but he was wearing a black suit with a red tie like Donald Trump. The man had a mean face. He had a ruler in his hands.

"You see that desk over there, boys?" the man said pointing to a old school desk, "I want each of you to open that desk and put your fingers inside the desk."

The boy's eyes widened. They got up and dusted their clothes off. The man walked to the desk and opened it.

"Whose first?" the man said.

The boys looked at each other. They knew what the man was going to do. They were all scared. Parker walked up first. He put his fingers in the desk. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He felt fine until... SLAM! The top of the desk slammed on his fingers. He felt so much pain. He kept his eyes closed. When he opened them, he then realized that if you look at them, it's even more painful. He lifted his hands from the desk and backed away.

"Next," the man said opening the desk again.

"Sir," Brooke said, "this way to harsh."

"Thank you for volunteering," the man said, "You can go next."

Brooke had no choice but to obey. He put his fingers in the desk and closed his eyes. SLAM! The desk bruised his fingers as well. Brooke felt more pain then Parker because he was at least a little younger and let stronger than Parker. Fredrick wanted to share the same pain with Brooke. He put his fingers in the desk next as quick as he could. SLAM! Real bad pain for Fredrick. He felt the same as Brooke, but he didn't close his eyes, so he had to watch them brake. Fredrick backed away from the desk. They all looked at the youngest of the group, Charlie. Charlie knew he was next, but he hid his hand and whimpered with eyes wide.

"Bring him to me," the man said as two, strong men grabbed Charlie's arms and put his fingers in the desk.

Charlie tried to wiggle out of the two men's hands, but they were to strong. The way they held onto his hands so tight was already giving him pain. Charlie wiggled like heck until... SLAM! SMACK! CRUSH! Charlie screamed. The man slammed the top of the desk on his hands three times. He felt the most pain out of all of them. He hand the smallest hands and fingers, so it hurt the most. They weren't just bruised, they were broken. Tears came out of Charlie's pink eyes. Charlie let the sound of crying out. The men dropped his and let him suffer. Charlie fell to his knees and continued to cry.

"Kids that brake the rules must learn," the man said, "You may leave now."

The man left that room and went into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, but he could still hear Charlie's tears drench the floor.

"Charlie," Brooke said going on his knees to help Charlie, "are you okay?"

Charlie didn't answer. He just hugged Brooke. Brooke, of course, hugged him back. He helped Charlie up and the four walked back to Parker and Fredrick's dorm room. Charlei cried the whole way. Some people looked out to see what happened, but when they saw Charlie, they knew what happened. Charlie sat on Fredrick's bed. His cries became silent. There was only sniffles now. Parker rapped up Charlie's hands with toilet paper. It wasn't as good as a doctor's way of doing it, but it was still good of Parer.

"Charlie," Brooke said, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie said sniffling, "I just didn't think he would go that far."

"Me nether," Fredrick said sitting on the floor, "Jerk. Why would he do that to kids?"

"Well," Parker said, "he _did_ look like he was older."

The boys giggled at Parker's joke. Charlie yawned. He fell asleep on Brooke's chest. Brooke giggled silently. He picked Charlie up and took him to their room. He laid Charlie on his bed and then he laid on his own. He still felt pain, but he fell asleep quickly. They all slept threw that night.


	3. The Secerets Of Parker (and Charlie)

**Continuing.**

* * *

Charlie woke up with a yawn. He saw that Brooke was already out of bed. He looked outside at the room's balcony and saw Brooke watching the sun rise. Charlie went to go join Brooke.

"Morning, Brooke," Charlie said, "Watching the sun rise, huh?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "How's your fingers?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, "They just hurt."

"Do you wanna to the nurses office?" Brooke said hoping that was a good thing.

"No, I'm fine," Charlie said getting a little freaked out, "Let's just get ready for school."

"Uh, okay," Brooke said waling back in the room with Charlie.

Brooke looked threw his drawers. He decided to wear a purple, sweater that said "Bow-ties Are Cool" and baggy jeans with his red ten-a-shoes again. Charlie wore pink sweat shirt with yellow shorts and his orange shoes with yellow socks. They didn't mean to wear sweat shirts together. *knock knock*.

"Come in," Brooke said.

The door opened. It was Fredrick and Parker. Turns out for those four, it was "Where A Sweat Shirt" day.

"Hi, guys," Charlie said.

"Hey, Charlie, Brooke," Fredrick said, "Ready for the first day of school?"

"Not really," Brooke said, "but I guess I have to go, so why not enjoy it?"

"Let's go, guys," Parker said, "We don't want another punishment from that guy again, do we?"

"Nope," Charlie said, "So, come on."

The four walked down the halls. It was really crowded. Everyone was talking. Charlie and Brooke hoped they were in the same class. Parker and Fredrick thought the same. They liked hanging out with each other. The four walked into the same class room. They looked at each other. There _were_ in the same class. It brought them joy, but it didn't last long. The man that broke Charlie's arms walked in the class room. They didn't know why he was there. The room became silent when everyone noticed him. Charlie quickly hid his hands from the man. The man made eye contacted with Charlie. He saw that Charlie's face was full of anger.

"Welcome to a new year of Five Night High," that man said, "I know most of the people here, but I heard that there was a few more new students. All first years, come up here."

Brooke, Parker, Fredrick and Charlie were the only first years. They stood up and walked slowly to the front of the class. The man touched Brooke's head.

"This is... oh yeah, Brooklyn Grace Fazbear," the man said.

The whole class laughed at Brooke's name. Brooke now knew that no one would take him seriously now. The man then touched Parker's head.

"This is Parker Marion Puppet," the man said then putting his hand on Fredrick's head, "This is Fredrick Fredbear Fazbear."

The man then tried to put his hand on Charlie's head, but Charlie ducked and moved his head.

"Now," the man said, "this is a very trouble-some first year. Charlie Toy Mangle. I want all you students to be a where of these four. Last night they sunk into the school after dark. They put their hoods up so that our security would think that they were robbers. They were even wearing black so no one would see them. It was to mean just to be a prank. If they do something evil, I hope you would bring it to me. You four may sit back down. Bye, class."

Everyone went back to their seats. They knew that wasn't true. They just lost track of time. They didn't even wear black that night. Only Parker. The man lied to everyone in the class room. All four of them felt like they couldn't be trusted anymore. The real teacher then came in. The four "trouble makers" didn't listen to the teacher. They just wondered what everyone was thinking about them. Did they think they were evil? Trouble? Haters? They only knew that the man wanted everyone to not trust them. They spaced off and only heard their mind talk.

"Mr. Brooklyn!" the teacher said to Brooke.

"Huh?" Brooke said as he then heard the teacher and not just himself.

"Your not even listening," the teacher said, "If you continue to not listen, you will fail the whole class."

"Crud muffin," Brooke whispered to himself.

"Anyway," the teacher said, "Let's continue."

 **Later that day. After lunch.**

The four were walking together outside. Next was PE. They were learning baseball. They had to wear matching shorts and and shirts. Parker was okay with them, Charlie hated them, Brooke loved them, and Fredrick just wished they could do this naked. They were talking until... *phone plays Pop goes the Weasel music box version* Parker's phone was ringing.

"I gotta take this, guys," Parker said running away from the group, "but I'll catch up with you guys later."

Parker went somewhere where no one heard him.

"Hello?" Parker said answering his phone, "What? Come to the lake? Why? Fine, I'm coming."

Parker walked to the lake near the school where no one could see him. There was no one there. He shrugged and turned around only to see Endo, Nightmare and Goldy. Parker's eyes widened. He remembered them from when they were with Morgen. His eyes turned back to how they normally are and he walked between the group.

"Not so fast," Endo said grabbing Parker's shirt, "You don't think we forgot about that time in the ally, do you?"

"You made us look like wimps," Goldy said.

"And your gonna pay," Nightmare said.

"Good luck trying to get pay back," Parker said, "You guys don't scare me."

"Oh, really?" Endo said holding up a peace of paper, "It says on this paper your fears, weaknesses and things you haven't learned yet."

"We got this from the nurses office," Goldy said.

"And it says that your afraid a water _and_ that you can't swim," Nightmare said.

"So here's what we're gonna do," Endo said holding on tighter to Parker's shirt, "We're gonna see how well you can swim."

Suddenly Endo threw Parker into the lake, but hit a tree before reaching the water. Parker couldn't come up for air. He was having struggles to swim. He coughed and breathed in water once. Endo, Goldy and Nightmare laughed and ran away from the lake. Mean while, Brooke, Fredrick and Charlie were already at the baseball field.

"Where's Parker?" Brooke wondered.

"He should be here," Fredrick said.

"Maybe... them," Charlie said noticing Endo, Goldy and Nightmare laughing while walking into the field, "I bet those guys had something to do with it."

"Me too," Fredrick said, "but we can't go look for Parker. We need some excuse."

"I got it," Brooke said, "Miss Craig, I feel sick. Can I go back to my dorm room with Fredrick and Charlie?"

"Yes," their teacher said.

"Let's go," Brooke said to Fredrick and Charlie.

The three ran to where Parker got the phone call. They heard someone coughing, then it stopped.

"Over here, guys," Charlie said running to the lake with Brooke and Fredrick.

When they got there, they saw Parker under water. Fredrick jumped into the water, grabbed Parker and floated him back above the water. Parker was barely breathing. Fredrick pushed him out to shore and did CPR. Parker coughed up a lot of water. He opened his eyes and saw the three worried friends.

"Parker," Charlie said, "are you okay?"

"Who did this to you?" Brooke said.

"En-...-do," Parker said fainting.

"Called it," Charlie said still worried.

The three ran to the nurses office with Parker in Fredrick's arms.

"Nurses," Brooke said bursting the door open, "help."

The nurses looked back and saw Parker, slowly shivering. He took him from Fredrick's arms and laid him on a bed on the office. She checked him heart beat. It was slower then normal. Just slightly, but still slower.

"He's going to be fine," the nurse said as she sighed, "but his arm is twisted. It looks like he hit something. How did this happe-?"

"Three guys pushed him into the water," Charlie said with anger, "He looked like he couldn't swim."

"And you were there to get him right away?" the nurse said.

"Well, not really," Charlie said, "He was suppose to be at PE, but then we found him in the lake."

"Well," the nurse said, "he'll be able to leave, he just can't do anything that would make him have to use his right arm. Got it?"

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"You can wake him up now," the nurse said.

"I don't think this is working," Charlie said poking Parker's nose.

"Stop, Charlie," Parker said opening his eyes slightly, "Your hurting my nose."

"He's awake!" Charlie said giving Parker a big hug, "You scared us! NEVER DIE AGAIN!"

"I didn't die," Parker said sitting up, "I'm perfectly fine. Nothing broken, nothing bruise- OW!"

Parker looked down at his arm. The nurse was wrapping it up.

"Twisted counts as broken for me," the nurse said finishing the wrap.

"Next time tell me before you wrap it," Parker said, "So, why are you wet again, Fredrick?"

"I kinda pulled you out of the water," Fredrick said.

"Oh," Parker said widening his eyes, "Well, thank you."

"Parker," Brooke said, "can you swim?"

"Of course I can," Parker said... kinda stretching the truth, "What high-schooler doesn't know how to swim?"

"Rei from Free didn't know how to swim," Brooke said, "but he's really flexible. Maybe your like Rei. That would mean Charlie is like Nagisa, Fredrick's like Makoto, and I'm... I kinda think _I_ would be Rei. I'm nothing like the other two."

"Your to much of a Ataku," Fredrick said.

"No kidding," Charlie said giggling, "Anyway, we should get back to the dorm room. Come on, Parker."

Charlie grabbed onto Parker's hands, but he forgot they were broken. He let go and groaned in pain.

"What happened just now?" the nurse said.

"It's nothing," Charlie said feeling panicked, "I'm fine. Just hurts a little."

"Let me see," the nurse said grabbing his hands, "Oh, no. Their broken. How long have they been like this?"

"I'm fine," Charlie said pulling his hands away looking like he was scared, "I just need get use to them being like this, then I'll be fine, alright?"

"Nope," the nurse said, "You need my help. They need a doctor to take care of them."

"D-doctor?" Charlie said, "Y-you mean, you-your a doctor? Y-your gonna... mess with my hands? NO! I'M REALLY FINE!"

"Your scared of doctors, huh?" the nurse said chuckling.

"No," Charlie said, "I-I just don't need any help."

"It's okay," the nurse said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I mean, it might hurt, but I'll try not to. Would that be okay?"

"Uh," Charlie was still scared, "I guess so, but you said it would hurt?"

"Not that much," the nurse said, "It feels like a needle."

"NEEDLE?!" Charlie said, "OKAY! I'M GOOD NOW! BYE! OW!"

The nurse grabbed Charlie's hands and started to wrap them. Charlie closed his eyes and held his breath. When he opened his eyes and again and let his breath out, he saw that his hands were alright. They looked much better. Charlie looked at the nurse, who was smiling happily. Charlie smiled back at her. He giggled at himself.

"We learned two new things about each other today," Fredrick said, "Charlie's scared of the doctors and Parker can't swim."

"I'm not scared anymore," Charlie said, "I'm perfectly fine now."

Charlie then looked at the needles and knifes around the room. His eyes widened.

"NEVER MIND!" Charlie said running to Fredrick and Brooke and hiding behind them, "I take that back."

"I thought you'd say that," the nurse said.

"So," Brooke said, "their both gonna be okay?"

"Yep," the nurse said, "You all can go now."

"Thank you," Fredrick said.

Parker got out of the bed. The four left the room and closed the door behind them. They all went to Fredrick and Parker's room. Parker and Fredrick looked threw their drawers and grabbed another pair of clothes. They put those clothes on and threw their wet clothes in the laundry. Charlie decided to change out of their PE clothes as well. They went to their own and changed. They went back to Fredrick and Parker's room. They all were wearing what they were wearing earlier. They had one more class to go to. They walked to their class, but were stopped by the man that had clothes like Donald Trump. They glared at the man.

"Good day, students," the man said, "You should be in PE right now."

"Parker got pushed into the lake by some bullies," Brooke said, "We took him to the docto-."

"Excuses," the man said, "You should've been in class. There's no time to push someone in the water for fun and blame it on someone else."

"We're not," Charlie said, "Endo, Goldy, and Nightmare pushed Parker into the water and Parker can't swim."

"They also knew I couldn't," Parker said, "They stool something from the nurses office that gave them my information."

"Lies," the man said, "Those boys are third years and they know better."

"Well, they clearly don't," Fredrick said talking back to the man.

"Why you," the man said grabbing Fredrick by the collar, "Do you think your smarter then me? Do you think there's anything that you say that I will believe? Well, your wrong. I _am_ smarter then you and everyone believes me over you. Now, get to your class."

The man let go of Fredrick and gave him a evil smile. He walked away from the group. The group walked to their class in anger. They hated that guy. They wished that he would just leave and find another job. He looked rich enough, why did he just leave? They were in their next class room. Everyone was already in there. The room became silent when they walked in. Then it became filled with whispers. The man came in again. He had that face that said "I'm gonna tell more lies today". He stood in front of the class.

"Morning, students," the man said, "As you all know, four people skipped a class today. They broke another rule. They decided to push each other in the lake, where your not meant to go into."

"That's not true," Parker said standing up with his hands on the desk, "You liar. Why do you even work here? Do you hate me or something? You clearly do. You knew I never wanted to see you again and that's why you came here. But you had to look like you've changed, but you didn't. Look."

Parker raised Charlie's hands up showing everyone his broken fingers.

"You did this," Parker said, "and I'm done with this. Why don't you just tell everyone the truth."

"Parker, stop it!" the man said acting like he was his father.

"No!" Parker said, "Why do you hate me!?"

"I don't hate you!" the man said, "It's not my fault I left our family!"

"I'm pretty sure it was!" Parker said, "Your the one who signed the paper saying that you and mom weren't married anymore! Why do you hate me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME ALONE TO DIE!" the man yelled.

Parker stopped to look at him for a second. He put Charlie's hands down. He was breathing heavy. The man was breathing heavy as well.

"I hate you," Parker said crying, "I can do this anymore."

Parker ran out of the room crying.

"Parker, wait," the man said chasing after Parker.

Parker didn't stop. He kept on running, but the man didn't give up.

"Parker, wait," the man said catching up to Parker and grabbing his hand, "please."

Parker stopped, but he couldn't face the man.

"What do you want?" Parker said in a chocked up voice.

"I want you to stop and listen," the man said, "It really wasn't my fault. Please, Parker. Listen to me."

"Alright," Parker said facing the man and wiping, "Talk."

"5 years ago," the man said, "me and your mother were trying to make up a plan for your life. I wanted you to do whatever you wanted, but you mom wanted you to go to a fancy collage and live a rich life. He disagreed on many things. One day she was with this guy she liked. I didn't assume that she liked him, so I didn't do anything about. They had a lot in common. Then one day I woke up and I saw the divorce paper on the counter. I wanted her to be happy, so I signed it. Then you saw me sign it. That's why you think it's my fault. Please, Parker. Forgive me for not telling you everything you wanted to know. I'm sorry."

"Dad," Parker said letting a few tears out, "I'm sorry too."

Parker then let out the sound of crying. He hid his face from the man. The man hugged him and Parker hugged him back.

"'Dad'?" Brooke, Charlie and Fredrick said listening to their conversation.

"Huh?" Parker said turning around and wiping his tears only to give his friends perky smile, "Yep. The mean guy is my dad."

"Why didn't you hurt him again?" Fredrick said.

"Parker was kinda right on that park," the man said, "I didn't want him to think I've changed, but I did. I wanted to know if he really had friends. I kinda went to far, I know. Your mother told me to be mean since you were going to this school. She wanted me to look like the bad guy, I guess."

"No kidding," Brooke said.

"So," the man said, "I'm Percy Puppet, but you can call me Mr. Puppet if you want."

"Hi," Fredrick said, "I'm Fredrick Fazbear, this is Charlie Mangle, and this is... Brooklyn Grace Fazbear."

Fredrick laughed at his brother's girly name. Brooke blushed and hid his face with his hood. Charlie just giggled.

"Why does she look like a boy?" Percy said.

"I am a boy," Brooke said in a shy, embarrassed voice.

"Oh, uh," Percy's eyes widened till he let out a laugh as well, "I'm sorry. I just never heard of a boy with a girl's name."

"I know," Brooke said.

"Anyway," Percy said calming down from his laughter, "should you guys get to class?"

"Yeah," Fredrick said walking away with Charlie and Brooke.

Parker started walked until his dad grabbed his shoulders.

"I want you to stay with me for a while," Percy said as Parker looked up at the 6ft man, "I wanna see what you've become."

Parker giggled and nodded. Him and Percy went back into the office and sat there talking for hours. Percy and Charlie learned so much about each other. They couldn't believe they were together again. Later that night, Brooke, Charlie and Fredrick looked in the office and saw Parker asleep on Percy's lap.

"Don't even bother to knock?" Percy said noticing the three boys.

"Sorry," Fredrick said, "We'll leave."

"No," Percy said, "Can you take Parker back tot the dorm rooms?"

"Yeah," Fredrick said coming into the room, pick up Parker and leaving with Brooke and Charlie.

Percy fell asleep in his chair. He knew that his little boy was safe. Fredrick brought Parker into their dorm room while Charlie and Brooke went into their own. They all fell asleep that night.

* * *

 **I kinda cried. Don't judge me, Bra.**

 **Bye!**


	4. KAWAIIDESU

**Here we go again**

* * *

 **The next morning, 8:47.  
**

Charlie and Brooke woke up and did the same thing they do every morning. They were really tired and they couldn't really see what was happening in front of them. They walked out of their dorm room closing the door behind them. Brooke almost fell asleep standing up. He kept on walking until...

"Ow," said a guy walking out of his own dorm room.

"Huh? What?" Brooke said waking up, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, mate," said the British boy.

Brooke noticed that the guy was wearing all black, brown and red. He wore a black sweater with a red shirt that said "Pirate's Cove" with a hook. He wore black jeans and brown boots. He also wore a eye patch and he looked like he was born with fox ears, but they couldn't really tell because he had his hood up.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Brooke said studding the dark-red haired fox, "Proxy, was it?"

The guy didn't say anything, but he nodded his head.

"Well," Brooke said holding out his hand, "I'm Brooke."

The guy wanted to be polite, so he shook Brooke's hand.

"So you Charlie friend?" Brooke asked.

The guy looked behind Brooke and saw Charlie.

"Hi, Proxy," Charlie said giving Proxy a hug and almost was picked up, "How you've been?"

"Fine," Proxy said finally talking.

"Proxy," Brooke said, "are you a first or second year?"

"Second," Proxy said.

"But...uh," Brooke looked at Proxy, who was about 5.2ft tall, "But your so short."

"I don't care," Proxy said getting a little mad, "I've always been short, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a second year. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, alright? For now on you should maybe be nice, got it? Good."

"That was a lot of words," Brooke said, "I thought you were the quiet type, guess I'm wrong."

"Proxy," Charlie said, "I've asked you this before: Would you rather be happy and be lied to only to be hurt later, or the truth and forgiveness?"

"The truth," Proxy said not denying that Charlie was right, "Well, I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Proxy," Charlie said as they walked away from the ginger, "He's always like that, Brooke. Just don't get on his bad side and play nice and I'm sure you him with get along. You'll be the best of friends... forever."

"I don't know, Charlie," Brooke said walking into the class room, almost bumping into someone again.

He sighed and walked in with eyes closed.

"Ah," said a girly voice with books dropping in the back-round, "Crud Muffin."

Brooke opened his eyes and saw a girl that kinda looked like Charlie, but she looked like a older version of him.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke said bending down to pick up her books and give them back, "That was my fault."

Brooke handed her books back to her.

"It's okay," the girl said as they looked at each other for a minute, "Oh, I'm Chelsea."

"I'm Brooke, this is Charlie," Brooke said bringing Charlie in.

"Nice to meet you two," Chelsea said giggling, "Well, I better go. Bye."

"Bye," Brooke said as the girl and the two boys parted ways.

The boys went to their usual seats where Parker and Fredrick were already next to.

"Hi, guys," Fredrick said.

"Hi, Fredrick," Charlie said, "Hi, Parker."

"Hi, Charlie," Parker said, "Hi, Brooke."

"Hi, Parker," Brooke said, "Hi, Fredrick."

"Hi, Brooke," Fredrick said finishing the square of greetings, "So, whose that girl you ran into? Looks like you found a keeper."

"Fredrick, no," Brooke said blushing, "I just ran into her. Her name is Chelsea."

"I know you like her, bro," Fredrick said, "I saw the way you looked at her. And the way you picked up her books and the way you did it so fast, she didn't have the chance no and then you were like, 'My love, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. I love you. Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah', you know?"

"I just said my name and said sorry," Brooke said, "I don't like her. She looks older then me, anyway."

"Trust me, Brooke," Fredrick said, "I'm right. I'm always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right."

"Uh, okay?" Brooke said sitting down in his seat with Charlie doing the same with his seat.

"Okay, class," the teacher said, "Let's begin."

 **1 hour later, the next class.**

"Ugh," Parker said, "Next is stinking music class. I hate music class."

"I thought you were the son of Puppet," Charlie said, "You need to get use to music if someone is going to be playing music all night long. Plus, you music makes them know that your coming for them. Music is sorta your thi- Ow."

"AH," said a girl, who ran into Charlie, "Okay, it's only you. Your the one I mostly trust in the crazy pizza place."

"Sorry?" Charlie said, "I didn't mean t-."

"It's alright," the girl said, "I'm just a little crazy, ya know? Plus I wasn't looking whee I was going."

"Wait a second," Charlie said giving her a hug, "It's you. It's you from the town. Remember her, guys?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I don't think you should hug her though."

"Oops, sorry," Charlie said letting go, "Your just so kawaii, ya know?"

"'kawaii'?" the girl said, "Um, thank you. Your pretty kawaii yourself."

"YOU THINK I'M KAWAII!?" Charlie said getting in the blushing girl's face with his rosy cheeks.

"Yeah," the girl said, "I'm Marco, daughter of Mike the security guard."

"I'm Charlie," Charlie said, "son of Toy Chika."

"Well," Marco said, "it was nice talking to you. See you later, Charlie."

"Bye," Charlie said watching the orange haired girl walk away giggling, "YAY!"

"Ugh," Parker said, "does everyone have a crush but me in this group?"

"Yeah," Brooke said.

The four walked to the music room. They were holding additions there for the music computation. There was a girl playing guitar softly.

"Next," their teacher said hitting the buzzer.

Next was a boy playing drums.

"Next," the teacher said again hitting the buzzer, "Next is... Brooklyn and Fredrick Fazbear?"

Brooke blushed, but still went up on stage. He sat down at the piano. Fredrick walked up as well with a guitar case in his hand. He took the guitar out. They both breathed. Fredrick played a little tune on his guitar that was so graceful, the teacher was alright with that only. Brooke joined in the song. They were only playing two interments, but it sounded like 5. Everyone cheered for them. They finally started to sing a song called "Your Lie In April Theme English" (Search the song on YouTube. Brooke has a high voice, so he would be doing the girl part). Finally the song ended. Everyone clapped for them. They were both breathing heavy. They chuckled and high-fived each other. They walked off the stage grabbing Fredrick's guitar.

"Next is... Brooklyn Toy Bear," the teacher said as the girl that Fredrick bumped into (on the second chapter) walked up with a red electric guitar.

She first played softly. Then suddenly... she played as loud as she could. She was so amazing. She ran to the back of the stage still playing and then ran forward and slide on her knees. She stopped and looked at everyone. They all had their mouths open. She giggled. Everyone then clapped and cheered for her amazing guitar playing skills. She walked off the stage with her bunny ears flopping around.

"Next is... Jeremy guard," the teacher said.

A guy with glasses came up and started to play some music that kinda sound like a music box. Parker felt dizzy for a second. He felt very sleepy. Soon he fell on the ground a made a big banging sound. He was... sleeping. Everyone looked at him. Fredrick bent over to see if he was okay. Suddenly the boy with the glasses stopped and started playing pop goes the weasel. Parker woke up, sat up and him and Fredrick hit each others heads. They groaned and felt the bumps on their heads. They weren't noticeable, just a little bumpy and annoying. The boy stopped and walked off the stage.

"This is why I hate music," Parker said.

"Ow," Fredrick said.

"Okay," the teacher said, "Everyone that signed up for additions tried out. I'll decide who will be playing in our school VS school computation. See me later if you want to know. Class is over."

Parker and Fredrick got up and walked with Brooke and Charlie to their next class.

 **2 hours later, 12:47.**

Everyone was in the cafeteria talking about who might be in the computation.

"Where should we sit?" Brooke said to his friends, who just finished getting their food.

"Over here," Charlie said running to a table with a white haired guy with gray high-lights in his hair, "Morgen, what's up?"

"Ugh," Morgen scooted away from Charlie.

"'Ugh' isn't a answer," Charlie said coming closer.

Morgen moved away from him again. He was on the edge of the table now.

"Come on, Mergen-kun," Charlie said coming closer again, "Why can't we be friends?"

Morgen moved again, but this time, he fell on the floor.

"Stop following me," Morgen said going tot he other side of the table and sitting down with his lunch.

"Are you still mad that we help you?" Charlie said with a french fry in his mouth.

"Yes," Morgen said, "I told you I was doing fine. You never give up, do you, kid?"

"Nope," Charlie said swallowing, "I'm always looking on the bright side. I'm a easy-going dreamer."

"It's true," Fredrick said, "I made him on Tomodachi Life and it said 'Charlie is a easy-going dreamer'. It never lies."

"It really doesn't," Brooke said.

"I love Tomodachi Life," Parker said.

"Well," Morgen said, "just so you know, you guys aren't _my_ tomodachi's. So, bye."

Morgen got up and was about to walk away.

"Morgen, wait," Charlie said grabbing Morgen's shirt, "Come on. Why can't we be friends?"

"I'm not able to be friends with with toys," Morgen said slapping Charlie's arm, "See you, Charlie."

"Morgen," Charlie said standing up, "who are your parents again?"

"Chika and Springtrap," Morgen said, "Why?"

"I now know why you can't be friends with us," Charlie said, "My mom is Toy Chika and Chika was replaced by my mom. Just don't listen to them. My mom told me to not make friends with the sons of the normal anamatranex, but look at me now. Me and Brooke are best friends. There's no reason that we can't do the same."

Morgen studdied the blond, pink-eyes first year. He could tell that Charlie was a perky guy. He was very transparent.

"I'll think about what you said, alright?" Morgen said, "But that doesn't mean I agree with you. I'll see you later, Charlie."

Morgen walked away from that table. Charlie felt a little satisfied.

"Bye,... Morgen-kun," Charlie said, "Brooke, Parker, Fredrick, we should get ready for the next class, alright?"

"Sure," Brooke said standing up and picking up his tray.

"Let's go," Parker said as him and Fredrick stood up and grabbed their trays as well.

Charlie did the same and the four put them in the tray station. They then went to their rooms and got ready for the next class.

 **2 hour later.**

The four were finally done with school. They went for a little walk around the school.

"Morgen," said a voice that sounded like someone they met this morning, "why are you so hard-headed? You need to make your own choices."

The four boys looked over behind the corner. It was Chelsea and Morgen, but what were they talking about?

"That's easy for you to said, Chelsea," said another voice, "Mom and dad think you do everything perfect. They think anything that you do, I'm going to do it too, but I'm not going to, so they get even more upset."

"Morgen, look," said the other voice, "I know you think that, but that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it. You haven't made one friend at this school. Just make a choice on who you trust more. Our parents or your heart. Bye, Morgen."

Chelsea walked away from the younger boy. Morgen growled and stomped away.

"Morgen-kun," Charlie said stopping Morgen, "why were you and her fightin-?"

"It's not your problem," Morgen said snapping at Charlie, "I can take care of myself, alright? I don't need you to come in and save me all the time."

Morgen turned away from Charlie and walked away. Charlie felt kinda hurt, but he didn't feel so hurt that he wanted to cry.

"That was strange," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Fredrick said.

"Guys," Parker said, "it's going to rain soon. We should maybe got back inside."

"Charlie," Brooke said, "you coming?"

"No," Charlie said putting a perky smile on his face, "If it's going to rain, I'm staying out here. I love that rain. Let's all stay out here and play in the rain. What do you say?"

"I'm in," Fredrick and Brooke said.

"I don't think I have much of a choice now," Parker said.

"Yay," Charlie said, "This is gonna be so much fun."

While the other boys sat there waiting for rain, Parker leaned on the wall. Suddenly, Parker felt something wet drop on his head. Then Brooke and Fredrick and Charlie felt it too. Then rain started pouring down on the four first years. Brooke covered his head a little, Fredrick chuckled lifted up his hands, Charlie ran around giggling and Parker tried to stay out of the rain.

"Come on, Parker," Fredrick said grabbing Parker's hands and pulling him in the rain.

"Fredrick, no," Parker said fighting to stay out of the rain, "I get cold very easil- *sneezes*."

"Parker," Charlie said stopping for a second, "did you catch a cold?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Parker said sneezing again and again, "I hate the cold."

"It kinda seems like you hate everything today," Fredrick said putting his hands down.

"No, I agree with hi-hi-hi- *sneezes*," Brooke said catching a cold as well.

"Wimps," Fredrick said, "We've only been out here for a for a few seconds and you already have a co- *sneezes*. Never mind."

"Am I the only one without a co-co- *sneezes cutely*," Charlie said sneezing again, "We should go back inside."

The four nodded their head and walked back inside. When they got inside, they were dripping wet. They got changed into their pajamas and sat down for a while with blankets around them. Brooke's was purple with pizza on it, Charlie's was pink and had cupcakes on it, Parker's was black with white stripes on it and Fredrick's was brown with blue bow-ties on it. They all shivered and sometimes whimpered.

"Fall is D-U-M-B, stupid," Parker said, "I think I like summer more."

"I've always like the spring," Charlie said.

"Winter is better," Fredrick said.

"You get to make snowmen," Brooke said agreeing with Fredrick.

The four yawned and laid down on each other.

"... Night," Charlie said being on top of the pile.

The four boys fell asleep that night dreaming about... well, not much really.

* * *

 **Whoa. This is kinda turning out really well.  
**

 **Bye!**


	5. Milk, Teachers And Late For Class

**Hi. Some of you might not know what "Kawaii" or "Tomodachi" means. "Kawaii" is "cute" in Japanese and "Tomodachi" is "Friend" in Japanese.  
**

* * *

The boys woke up from a long night sleep. They rubbed their eyes and yawned after words.

"Morning, tomodachis," Charlie said hugging his friend's necks and almost choking them.

"Morning, Charlie," Brooke said giggling at his blond, pink-eyed friend.

Charlie let go of the group and checked the time.

"Crud muffin," said the high-pitched voiced boy said, "It's 10:47. W gotta get going."

Brooke and Charlie ran to their room, leaving Fredrick and Parker alone. The group got changed and packed their bags. They all ran out of their rooms and raced to their class room. They entered the room. Everyone turned around to see the first year. The four walked to their seats hoping that their teacher wouldn't notice them.

"Class," the teacher said hearing the boys small footsteps, "looked like the first years aren't yet use to waking up early. Detention. You can help me clean the storage room."

The boys sat down and looked at each other. The teacher continued on with the lesson.

 **Later that day, 1:07.**

The four boys looked at the mess in the storage room. Their mouths hanged open in surprise. Their teacher handed them a broom and paper towel along with some dust spray.

"You may begin," the teacher said leaving the room and closing the door.

"Well," Fredrick said rolling up his sleeves, "let's start. Ooh, is that a guitar... and no one is guarding it? Sweet."

"Fredrick," Brooke said sighing at his energetic brother, "why do you always cause trouble. Do you really want another day of detention?"

Fredrick looked at a piano next to the guitar. He then looked at his piano-loving brother.

"Come on," Fredrick said, "You know you want to."

"I do," Brooke said, "but I don't at the same tim-... Okay, maybe just this once."

Brooke walked over to the shiny, black piano and sat on the seat in front of it. He looked at Parker and Charlie for a second.

"Do you guys know any instruments?" Brooke said.

"I only can sing," Charlie said, "I sing all the time by myself, but I guess I can sing for you."

Charlie skipped up to the two and stood there between them. They all looked at Parker and waited to see if he had a musical talent too. Parker felt the awkwardness of everyone looking at him to see if he'll reply.

"I can sing a little," Parker said, "I just choose not to in front of people."

Fredrick, Charlie and Brooke made puppy faces at Parker begging him to sing for them.

"Please?" the three said.

"I don't know, guys," Parker said, "We should maybe start cleaning."

Charlie went in Parker's face and made tears come out of his own eyes.

"Pwease?" Charlie said in a baby voice.

Parker couldn't resist that voice and those fake tears. He tried to hold in his answer.

"Okay," Parker said.

"Fank ooh, Park-oo," Charlie said still using that baby voice, "Ooh my berry best fwend."

"I thought _I_ was his berry best fwend," Brooke said to Fredrick.

Charlie dragged Parker to Fredrick and Brooke. Charlie cleared his throat.

"What song are we going to sing?" Charlie said.

"I was think Future Fish," Fredrick said.

"But they might not know Japanese," Brooke said thinking out loud, "Chārī pākā, Anata wa nihongo o hanasu koto wa dekimasu ka? Sōdenai baai, wareware wa anata ga kyoku o sentaku dekimasu." (Charlie, Parker, do you guys speak Japanese? If not, we'll let you choose the song.)

"Huh?" Parker and Charlie said tilting their heads.

"So that's a no," Brooke said.

"I don't even know what you said, Brooke," Fredrick said.

"Really?" Brooke said, "We took Japanese class for three years, remember?"

"I wasn't listening to the teacher though," Fredrick said.

"So," Brooke said, "Parker, Charlie, you choose the song, alright?"

"Hey, you four," said a voice bursting threw the doors.

It was Goldy. The four first years stood up and became serous.

"Come with me, guys," Goldy said turning into a sweet, little boys, "I promise, I won't bring you any harm."

"Where's the other tow?" Brooke said.

"They kicked me out of their group," Goldy said, "So, come with me."

The looked at each other and nodded. They followed Goldy outside where no one was. They finally stopped.

"So," Parker said, "where are you taking us?"

"To the milky way," Goldy said backing up from the four.

"What?" Brooke said.

Suddenly, chunky, sour, burning milk poured onto the four and soaked them. Fredrick covered his head with his hands, Parker covered his mouth so he wouldn't get sick, Charlie felt sick and covered his head as well and Brooke was stood there straight with a closed eyes and mouth.

"That was nice," Goldy said walking away, "Bye, aliens."

"That was gross," Fredrick said shaking the milk off his hands.

"Yep," Brooke said shaking his body like a dog.

"Yuckie yuckie, yuck yuck yuck," Charlie said take a chunk of milk and throwing it off him.

"What's with those guys?" Parker said shaking milk chunks off his leg.

"I don't know," Charlie said taking milk off his now ruined blond hair.

"Well," Brooke said, "let's just go get changed."

The boys went back into the building and walked to their dorm rooms. Brooke and Charlie walked into their own room, but then walked into Fredrick ad Parker's room.

"Guys," Charlie said, "turns out that those three took our clothes."

"They took ours too," Fredrick said.

"Well," Parker said, "now what? Are we just going to walk around smelling like heck?"

"Yeah," Brooke said shrugging.

"Crud muffin," the boys said.

The boys had no choice but to go to their next class. Fredrick grabbed his guitar and they walked to their music class and acted like nothing happened. When they walked in, the people looked back at them and gasped.

"Hi," Charlie said giving everyone a giant wave, "We're ready for class."

"Boys," the teacher said walking up to the four, "you covered in spoiled milk. Why don't you go change."

"We can't," Fredrick said, "Someone took all our clothes, but we're good."

"Who did this?" the teacher said.

"Endo, Goldy and Nightmare," Charlie said still being perky about their problem.

"Those three?" the teacher said pointing to Endo, Nightmare and Goldy.

"Yeah," Parker said, "Their not as sweet as they say they are."

"mm-hmm," Brooke said nodding his head.

"Say that again," the teacher said looking at Charlie's eyes, "Who did this to you?"

"Endo, Nightmare and Goldy," Charlie said chuckling awkwardly.

"Your pupil didn't shrink," the teacher said backing away, "Your not lying. Goldy, Nightmare, Endo, you have to clean your rooms as your punishment."

"Yes, sir," Endo, Nightmare and Goldy said acting like they were nice.

"That's the best you got?" Brooke said.

"Have you seen their rooms?" the teacher said.

Charlie shook his head.

"Their messy," the teacher said walking, "Alright, everyone, practice for the competition. But first, I'd like you to meet you sub teacher. Ms. Hashimoto."

"Hello, students," said a French woman walking into the room.

The woman wore a almost black, but a blue pencil shirk with a white a pink button up shirt with her brown hair in a bun.

"I trust you all will treat her as you treated me," the teacher said grabbing his jacket and leaving the room, "Good luck."

As with that, the teacher was gone. Ms. Hashmoto looked around at all the children, but she stopped looking when she saw the milky way group.

"You four," she said pointing to Parker, Brooke, Fredrick and Fredrick, "come here."

The four obeyed and walked quickly to the women.

"What's your names?" the women said.

"I'm Charlie Toy Mangle," Charlie said in a perky way.

"I'm Parker Marion Puppet," Parker said.

"I'm Fredrick Fredbear Fazbear," Fredrick said.

"I'm Brooke Faz-," Brooke could not finish because Fredrick coughed, which meant "Say your real name", "Brooklyn Grace Fazbear."

Brooke hanged his head in shame of his name.

"He's a boy," Fredrick said whispering in the women's ear then backing away.

"I know," the women said studding Brooke, "He doesn't have any shape. Anyway, why are you all covered in milk?"

"Someone spilled some on us," Parker said, "They also stool the rest of our clothes, so we couldn't change out of them."

Suddenly, four laundry baskets were thrown at them.

"Found them," Charlie said catching one of the laundry baskets and watching the other catch the rest, "We'll be right back."

The four walked out of the music room and went to their rooms to change into their clean clothes. They came back, but without the baskets, and were wearing clean, nice clothes.

"Alright, class," the women said as the four walked into the music room, "I heard that two people preformed together. Who were those people?"

Brooke and Fredrick walked up to the women and said, "We did."

"Let me hear it," Ms. Hashimoto said sitting down and facing the stage.

Brooke and Fredrick walked up to the stage. Fredrick took his guitar out while Brooke sat down at the piano. Fredrick played the same little tune on his guitar like before and Brooke played the same keys from before as well. Brooke started to sing. Fredrick waited for his turn to sing.

"Watching the rainbow, bright and worm, after a heaving summer storm. flowers blooming with drops of due."

"Watching you stair into the sky, in the heavy sunlight, that's where I fell in love with you.

"Each moment in a picture frame. I'm holding on a single shot forever fade."

They both started to sing now.

"This movie flows inside, deep within my heart. You are my spark, my light in the dark. Brilliant glow threw the night. Why does the sun, no matter what colors. We could be stars if we shine. Don't ever hide those feelings inside, whenever your sad or your blue. If you can't cope, don't ever lose hope. The stars shine their light over you. Every wish we've made has brought here together, here forever. Underneath the stars and moon and sun we look to the future as one."

And they ended.

"That was...," the women had to think.

Everyone looked at her.

"Disgusting," Ms. Hashimoto stood up throwing her papers to the ground, "You two are a disgrace to the music world. You are Honorable music players. You lose."

Fredrick and Brooke got off the stage with a sigh. They were hurt by those words, but they didn't show it. They just walked off the stage.

"Alright, class," Ms. Hashimoto said leaving the room, "you can leave. I've already seen what I needed to see. Tomorrow we're going to learn how to _really_ play music."

"Why you," Fredrick said puling his sleeves up and started walking to Ms. Hashimoto, but was grabbed by Brooke.

"Class dismissed," Ms. Hashimoto said as everyone started to walk out of the room.

Everyone went to their next class.

 **3 hours later.**

Charlie, Parke, Fredrick and Brooke were in Charlie and Brooke's room playing Minecraft on their laptops. They were making a map together. They were making a Free!- Iwatobi Swim Club map and they made it so that they were the people. Charlie was Nagisa, Parker was Rei, Fredrick was Makoto and Brooke was Haru. Rin would come soon after they did all the stuff before they ran into him. Parker would be the teacher that helped them become a swim club till Rei came into the story.

"We'd they show Rei in the theme song before he even was in the story?" Fredrick said.

"They did the same in Pokemon," Brooke said, "and you were fine with that."

"I know," Fredrick said, "but that's because Pokemon is a classic."

"Butty Jacket," Charlie sang to himself, "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out? Are you a baker? Cause you got nice bu-."

"Charlie," Parker said, "you watch Miranda Sings?"

"Yep," Charlie said, "Do you?"

"My sister does," Parker said, "I find her highly annoying."

"I find her funny, sweet and she reminds me of a cupcake," Charlie said.

The four yawned at the same time. Their eyes felt sore and they felt like they could fall asleep in their chairs. Suddenly, they did. They slept threw that night with nothing bothering them.

* * *

 **Ta-da.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Brier, Middle-school and Parents

**Sorry it's been so long**

* * *

 **The next morning, 3:47AM.**

"Brooklyn. Brooklyn? BROOKLYN!

Brooke woke up from the sound of yelling ring threw his ear. He sat up inh is chair and hit his head on his laptop.

"Ow," Brooke said putting his hand on his forehead, "Well, now I'm awake. What time is it?"

Brooke checked his clock. He thought it said 9:47AM, but then he rubbed his eyes only to see it said 3:47AM.

"Crud muffin," Brooke said, "Now I can't even fall back to sleep. But what was that sound?"

"Brooklyn," said a girls voice, "are you awake?"

"Uh," Brooke was shocked, "yeah, but I'm not really ready to see anyone. If you were here to see Fredrick, he's still asleep."

"I'm not here for that," said the girl's voice again, I'm here for you."

Brooke felt someone massage his shoulders, but there was no one behind him. His eyes widened. He thought it was just Parker pulling a prank, but Brooke knew that Parker couldn't make a voice so smooth and beautiful and soft.

"Who and where are you?" Brooke said.

"I'm you're own, personal girlfriend," the voice said.

"What!?" Brooke said, "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just be solo for a while."

"No need, Brooklyn," said the voice as the massage became even stronger, "I will always be here. You never have to hide anything from me. And when I say anything, well, you know."

The voice giggled in Brooke's ear while Brooke just tightened his belt.

"Now," said the voice as Brooke felt arms curl around his neck and hold his hands, "what do you say about taking of-."

"Brier," Parker said as he smacked something.

"OW!" said the voice.

Suddenly, a girl with rosy cheeks, a blue beanie, short shorts, and a white and orange tank-top with a white sweater that was longer then her shorts. She had bright, red eyes and mud-brown hair. Brooke screamed at the girl, who was still holding his hands.

"Brier," Parker said still half awake, "what did I tell you about going near my "hot" friends."

"Parker," the girl said still holding on, but even tighter now, "you're friends are hot. It's not fair that I can't have one of them as my boyfriend."

"Yeah," Parker said, "but it's not fair to them if you force them to become you're boyfriend."

"Yeah," Brooke said shaking his hands out of hers, "I don't wanna be you're boyfriend."

"Why not?" the girls said grabbing his hands again and making them touch her face, "Your cute enough. Don't you wanna have the cutest girl be yours?"

"Nope," Brooke said blushing, "I'm fine with having no one with me. I'll just be alone for a while until I choose not to be."

"Aw," Fredrick said waking up, but still 75% asleep, "Brooke finally got a girl to notice him."

"Kawaii," Charlie said still 1% asleep.

"Shut up," Brooke said blushing brighter.

"That's right, Brooky-lyn," Brier said hugging him, "Ignore the words that tease and say to yourself 'I love Brier no matter what'. Go ahead."

"I love...," Brooke paused.

"Yes?" Brier said.

"Pizza just because it's so good and cheesy," Brooke said, "Don't judge me. I love it."

"W-what?!" Brier said, "but I thought you were going to say that you love me."

"Yeah," Brooke said, "not to hurt you, but I... don't like you like what you think. I like someone else."

"WHO!?" Brier said getting in Brooke's face.

"It doesn't matter," Parker said, "Now go. Get out of this room."

"Fine," Brier said, "but only in bunny-bear says so."

"Get out please," Brooke said.

"Anything you want, BonBon," Brier said kissing his cheek and leaving, "Bye, boys... Oh, and Charlie."

"Hey!" Charlie said as the door shut, "I don't like that miss lady. She's creepy, but I liked her style."

"She was barely wearing pants," Parker said, "How is that good style?"

"I liked it," Fredrick said, "but then again, she was wearing short shorts and... you know me."

"I don't ge- Wait, eww," Brooke said getting what Fredrick said, "You weirdo."

"What?" Fredrick said, "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is," Brooke said.

"I don't care," Fredrick said, "It's who I choose to be. I've been like this since Kindergarten, remember?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "but that was when people found you cute for you're weirdness. Now it's just... creepy and it makes people have to wear belts all the time. That's why I started wearing belts."

"I thought it was because in middle-school," Fredrick said, "Remember? It started when you got panted by a girl. Best day ever. You don't still wear my little pony underwear, do yo-?"

"Don't say that in front of Charlie and Parker," Brooke said has his face burned bright red, "Is it getting a little warm in here?"

"Aw," Charlie said, "Your blushing. Kawaii."

"So," Parker said, "what time is it again?"

"Well," Brooke said checking the clock once more, "It's now 4:07AM. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I couldn't tell it was 4:07," Charlie said, "I'm always hyper, so I can't tell time."

"That's very clear," Parker said.

"Guys," Fredrick said, "you know I just thought of? Parker, you have a cute sister."

"you don't say," Parker said, "I hate my sister sometimes. Sadly, my mom won't let me slap her for once. But when she slaps me, it's alright."

"She was...um," Brooke said blushing, "She was a bit perverted, don't you think? I didn't mind that message though, but I definitely wouldn't ask her to do it again. She was very inappropriate if you ask me."

"I don't blame her for wanting to be you're girlfriend though," Fredrick said, "You've always been popular with the ladies. Remember in middle-school?"

*Flash Back*

Brooke was walking down the halls with FanGirls following him, but they wouldn't let them be seen by Brooke.

"I know your there, girls," Brooke said stopping, "I know you guys like me too, but I'm sorry. I like someone else. You already know who. Now, if you'll excuse m-. Hey! What are you doing?"

Suddenly, before Brooke could finish, the girls jumped on him in anger. They held down his arms and lags and made them spread far apart. then the group's leader came up to Brooke. She made his lags far apart enough. She gave Brooke a evil smile and then... *BANG*.

"OW~!" Brooke yelled as he felt pain between his legs.

*not flash back*

"Fredrick," Brooke said blushing again, "why do you always have to tell them the most embarrassing stories?"

"Because that's the only things that happen in you're life," Fredrick said, "Speaking of which, who was the girl you liked in middle-school? You never told me."

"It was... It was...," Brooke paused as he began to cry, "... PIPER-SENPAI FROM THE FANFICTION CLUB! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO OUT WITH REGY INSTEAD?! I LOVED HER FIRST~!"

Brooke found a old shirt from his laundry and blew his nose in it and continued to cry like heck. He coughed a few times and he blew his nose again. Sonn he had to find a knew shirt to use as a tissue.

"I'm good now," Brooke said sniffling one more time.

"Hey, Brooke," Parker said, "I found you're phone. By the way, whose this PiedPiper'sAssastint girl?"

"THAT'S PIPER-SENPAI!" Brooke said as he started to cry again, "I SHOULD HAVE ASKED HER WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, BUT NOW'S SHE'S WITH ANOTHER FREAK! I KNEW MOM MADE THE WRONG CHOICE BY LETTING US GO TO THAT SCHOOL! AT LEAST I GOT AN A+ IN THE WRITING TEST... THAT PAPER WAS ABOUT PIPER-SENPAI AND BROOIE-KUN~!"

"Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Fredrick said.

"THAT'S WHAT THE PAPER WAS CALLED~!" Brooke said as Fredrick made it worse, "WHERE DID MY LOVE GO?! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME~!?"

"Guys," said Brooklyn walking into the room, "and Brooklyn, why aren't you guys up for the meeting? And did I come in at a bad time?"

"There's a meeting this early?" Parker said poking Brooke, "And no. You came at the perfect time. We'll be down there in a secon-. Wait, do you know how to make a first year stop crying?"

"Yep," Brooklyn said walking up to Brooke and kneeling down to see his face, "Look, I know it's hard, but there are other bunnies in the pizza place."

"But Piper-senpai was a really cute bunny," Brooklyn said, "I'll never find another gir-."

"Brooklyn," Chelsea said walking into the room to check on Brooklyn, "come on. Wait, are we having a drama time?"

"Never mind," Brooke said as he stopped crying and sniffling when he staring into Chelsea's pink eyes that glowed in the sunrise, "I found another cute bunny."

"And that's that," Brooklyn said standing up and running out of the room with Chelsea, "Let's go."

The boys followed her down stairs where kids were chattering about the meeting.

"Good morning, students," said a man dressed in black and wore a blue bow-tie, "My name is Freddy Fazbear and this is my wife Bonnie Fazbear."

Brooke and Fredrick looked deep into the two adults and saw that it was their parents. They hid their heads in the crowd, for they didn't want to be seen.

"We are here to replace Mr. Puppet," Freddy said, "He said he has some business to attend to. He said that we can take his place so we can see how many students are here and to see... our baby's faces again. Brooklyn and Fredrick, come up here right now."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "Come give you're mommy a hug."

Brooke and Fredrick hid their faces from the group as everyone looked around to fine the two.

"Super police people," Freddy said, "can you get our children up here?"

"Yes, sir," said a guy climbing down from a rope.

Brooke and Fredrick suddenly felt someone grab their shoulders. They looked behind the only to see two buff guys pulling them to their parents. When they were with their parents, their parents hugged them as tight as they could. The students held in their giggles.

"Mom, dad, why are you here?" Fredrick whispered.

"Well," Bonnie said, "we thought you'd miss us, so we came to work here and live with you guys."

"We don't want you guys to live here thoug-," Brooke said.

"Everyone," Freddy said to everyone, "I expect you to treat us like you treat our sons. With honor and love. Thank you."

The students clapped for their new leaders, who were stilling hugging their kids and kissing them on the cheek.

"Work meeting ever," Brooke and Fredrick said.

* * *

 **I know this one is kinda short, but I like it.  
**

 **Bye!**


	7. Where's Charlie?

**Sorry it's been about three months. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The students left the room and went back to their dorm rooms while Brooke and Fredrick talked with their parents.

"Mom, dad," Fredrick said, "what are you doing here?"

"It's still September," Bonnie said, "It's almost someone's birthday."

"Dad's?" Brooke asked.

"No," Freddy said, "Yours!"

"Oh, crud," Brooke and Fredrick sighed.

"Why are you upset?" Bonnie asked, "Aren't you excited to turn 15?"

"No," Brooke said.

"Why not?" Freddy asked.

"We've told you this before," Fredrick said, "We hate cake and parties and you never listen."

"Plus," Brooke added, "when we cleaned the whole Pizzaria a long time ago, you said that after high school, you'd let us be alone for our birthdays after that until w-."

"I get married," Fredrick said, "Brooke's gonna be that old man on my couch."

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"So can you please leave?" Fredrick asked.

"Fine," Bonnie said, "We didn't really become the people that run this school anyway. We sneaked in."

"Well," Freddy said as the couple walked away from them and out side, "see you in the town."

And the two were gone.

"Your mom is weird," Charlie said sneaking up on Brooke.

"AHH!" Brooke jumped in fear.

"I know," Fredrick said calmly.

"Why don't you want them here?" Parker said.

"We are men," Fredrick stuck his chest out and lowered his voice.

"Sure," Parker said, "Anyway, when is your birthday?"

"Were you listening to everything we said?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," Parker said, "I can disappear, you know. So, when is it?"

"It's September 6th," Brooke said.

"That's today," Charlie chuckled, "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, nuts," Fredrick and Brooke hung their heads.

"Why are you upset?" Charlie asked.

"We don't like growing up," Fredrick and Brooke lifted their heads.

"When we were kids," Brooke said, "we'd always play pranks on people, but now we're taller and we can't do that anymore."

"Or we'll get caught," Fredrick said.

"Just drink coffee and you'll become short," Parker said.

"Or eat cake," Charlie said.

"We don't like coffee," Fredrick said.

"And cake doesn't really help that much," Brooke said.

"Well," Charlie said, "it's yummy. That's what matters."

"Anyway," Brooke said, "that is why we don't like birthdays. We would rather just hang out with our friends."

"Or I could hang out with my friends and Brooke can beat his high score on video games," Fredrick said.

"Doing that is the best present ever," Brooke said.

"Well," Parker said, "we should probably get ready for the day."

The group went back to their rooms and got ready. When they were done, they walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once they got their food, they looked for a place to sit.

"Guys," Charlie said pointing, "look. It's Morgen. We should go sit by him."

"I thought he didn't like you," Brooke said.

"But he seems to like the normal anamatranex," Charlie said, "so I piggie-back on your friendship with him. Okie Dokie?"

"Uh, I guess that makes seance," Brooke said.

The group went to go sit down next to Morgen.

"Sup, Maggy," Charlie said sitting next to him.

Morgen groaned as he scooted away.

"Too much?" Charlie said, "Okay. So, how are you?"

"Horrible," Morgen said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"My mom's plannin-," Morgen stopped, "Why do you wanna know?"

"I always care," Charlie said, "So, spill the cupcakes."

"That means spill the beans," Brooke said.

"No," Morgen said.

"Why?" Charlie said.

"You're a toy," Morgen said, "You don't just play with toys, toys play with you."

"That's was deep," Parker said.

"So?" Charlie said, "I'm not like my mom at all. I would never try to play with you in a scary way."

"Your mom said that to my mom and look at them now," Morgen said.

"Ooh, he just added the mothers," Fredrick said.

"Morgen," Charlie said, "if you won't be my friend for no good reason, you shall feel my wrath. Goodbye."

Charlie left the table. The table suddenly got quiet and awkward. Parker then left. It got more awkward. Morgen then left and the twins were the only ones there. The one thing Morgen, Charlie and Parker didn't notice was... they forgot their food.

"Shall we?" Fredrick asked.

"Sure," Broke answered.

And the two started eating their food.

"Hey," Brooke said, "you know what we should try?"

"Yep," Fredrick picked up a spoon of jello.

Brooke did the same and the two fed each other like the Hitachin. Finally, after a hour of eating, they went back to their dorm rooms. When Brooke entered his room, Charlie wasn't there. He quickly ran to Fredrick's room and saw Parker and Fredrick talking.

"Guys," Brooke said, "do you know where Charlie is?"

"No," Parker and Fredrick said.

"Hmm," Brooke said, "I'll go asked Morgen."

Brooke left the room and went back down stairs to the cafeteria. He looked around till he found Morgen.

"Morgen," Brooke ran to him, "do you know where Charlie is?"

"Nope," Morgen said.

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned and ran back upstairs.

He looked everywhere in the school and the town, but Charlie was no where to be found. He was loosing his breath. Suddenly, he ran into a girl with blond hair cut into a boy-cut.

"Ow," the girl said.

"Sorry," Brooke looked at the girl and saw he picking up boxes of cupcake, "I'm so, so, so sorry, miss."

Brooke started helping the girl with the boxes. The girl looked at him with the sweetest smile.

"It's okay," the girl giggled, "I guess I can't throw these in my friend's face now."

Brooke scooted away from the girl, but still continued to help her. Soon, they finished. The girl and Brooke found a trashcan near by and threw the boxes away.

"I'm sorry about knocking those out of your hand," Brooke said.

"I already said it's okay," the girl said, "Just be more careful."

"Okay," Brooke said, "I feel like I've met you before."

"I'm from Five Night High if hat helps," the girl said.

"I haven't seen you around," Brooke said, "but I feel like I've talked with you and... danced?"

The girl laughed.

"I feel the same way," the girl started walking, "Well, I'll see you around."

"W-wait," Brooke grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes?" the girl said.

"Uh," Brooke blushed as awkwardness grew, "what's your name?"

"Casey," the girl said.

"Brooke," he breathed, "D-do you wanna hang out sometime maybe later?"

"Sure," the girl handed Brooke a piece of paper, "Here's my phone number. Bye."

The girl walked away giggling. Brooke looked at her blond hair slightly flowing in the wind. He smiled. Could this be love?

* * *

 **I don't know. Could it?  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
